His Mourning
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Amaimon makes a place for his fallen friend. His only companion. Ever since he was young he was alone, then he found the small Hobgoblin sobbing and didn't fell so lonely. But when he was gone, all he could do was think and mourn his best friend, Behemoth.


KnightLelouch; Just a short drabble for Amaimon and Behemoth. Character might be OOC

* * *

His Mourning

_When I opened my eyes I didn't see you_

He didn't know what to do at this point. Standing in the middle of the quite forest, the King of Earth looked with his distant blue stare at the space before him. After finding the small spot in the forest outside the city, the demon prince had spent the day digging small dirt mound. Finding a decent rock he placed it at the head, using his sharp black nails to carve letters into the stone before placing it at the head of the dirt mound. It wasn't anything fancy like the ones he saw on his travels. But it was for him.

"I wonder what I should say" he began placing his thumbnail on his lip, "I've never done this before…" he thought back for a moment, to the times when he saw the humans huddled next graves of the ones they've lost.

_I looked all around, but you were nowhere in sight_

"How are you?" he asked like the mound would talk back, but it's what he saw the others do.

"It's been…" he paused, wondering if why he was even doing what he was doing now, "I don't like talking about stuff like feelings…"

_When I called your name you always came to my side_

"But you knew that, didn't you?" looking at the small grave he could help give a few blinks, "When I wanted someone to talk too, you were always there. You never left my side" he blinked again giving a long sigh.

"I remember when I first found you, you were such a runt" he remembered finding them, tiny and alone, as others ignored him because he was so small and weak looking, "I could easily grasp you in my arms, like a ball all round and squishy. I could spend hours just poking you and watching you roll about" looking at his hands he could remember the contours that fit in his palms. Maybe it was a kind of pity that made him pick the small creature. Maybe even empathy drove the decision. Knowing how it felt to be so small and be forgotten and pushed aside.

_You followed me no matter which way I went_

Over years they grew and grew, becoming a permanent fixtures to each other. Eating, sleeping, fighting, walking, talking or just looking up at the sky.

Blue eyes looked up seeing the gray clouds above, "You were the only one that never left me. The only one that listened to me. My only friend…" looking back at the mound, for a moment he just starred.

_But when I call your name, there's only silence_

"Yesterday I ate some new food. Something call a Nin.. or something. Brother seemed to like it. It didn't taste that bad. Not as good as the controller though" he remembered thinking back to the pink controller his brother once owned, "Brother was still mad though" he had punished the green haired demon and ordered him to get him a new one. He didn't understand why his brother always got mad at him for breaking such fragile items. He could always buy a new one, he had seen it before. Multiple items lined the shops of the city, why was breaking one so bad if there were others just the same that could take its place.

"Everything I break something of brothers I have to get a new one as a replacement" he frowned, "But then…" why couldn't he have a new Behemoth?

_Where did you go? Can I go there too? _

"No there's no other Behemoth" not a single goblin or demon could replace the small creature, "You were always with me, the only one who seemed to care for me"

"Even with that, I couldn't do much for you" he spoke in a downcast, "I wish you were back home, then I know you were still around" his mouth seemed to clench at this, feeling the swelling in his chest again. No matter how much he searched he couldn't find it.

"You stupid, idiotic, creature" he gritted, "No one, no one, gave you permission die!" he clenched his fist feeling a wetness beginning to pool. Red droplets bubbled out before falling to the forest floor.

"You were…supposed to stay by my side. Everyone's always leaving, you weren't"

_Running around without direction I searched for your form_

_But found no remains or trail to follow_

Amaimon hated to show emotion. He numbed and hollowed himself to escape the feelings that once made him weak. When he felt those bubbling's in his chest he always had him, his friend, by his side ready to listen to his words and offer comfort. But one day he looked to his sides and found the other was no longer there. He had searched and searched but found no remnants of the creature he once called a familiar. But retracing his steps he found the culprit,

"I could have done it. I could have killed them" he could have avenged him, killed them all for taking him away. That snake woman and blond haired exorcist, "Why couldn't I? For Behemoth" how many other goblins died that day, hordes of them, but none of them matter as much as his Behemoth.

Was it was because his brother forbid him? Maybe, he had been warned, threatened not to harm those humans. His precious humans. But what about Amaimon? He was his brother, Behemoth was his familiar. Why couldn't he get revenge? What couldn't he be mad or upset?

_I cannot scream, I cannot cry, I want to yell_

_Calling out your name for you to come_

But demons didn't fell. Emotions were irrelevant to him. Because he was the Earth King, because he was strong, because he was a demon. That's what he was to believe…

"Even though you're not here, your still listening to me, Right?" squatting down he placed his hand on dirt mound. Staring at the empty grave he again began to think and remember times before the very moment. "I didn't bring flowers like the humans do" Reaching into his pockets that lay in his clothing he began removing items and placing them on the mound. Pieces of candy, small trinkets from his travels, and finally something different.

Held in his hand was a long black harness, the black leathery material cool against his skin. The final remains of his best friend.

"You should see all the new shops, this world keeps changing so quick" he spoke still looking at the harness, "I found this place that makes everything with chocolate. I'll bring you back some, you'll like it" he spoke with an emptiness in his voice.

"What was it like" he paused, "To be killed like that. It must have been lonely. I know I don't look the same, my body got burned by that Okumura brat" he seethed on the last part

"I'll make them all pay. I'll kill the half demon brat, then I'll kill that snake woman and blonde exorcist. I'll bring you their heads as a present, you'll defiantly enjoy that" rubbing the mound, he pictured his small familiar sitting before him. Curling into his head as he rubbed the abnormally colored demon. Hearing small mumbles and murmurs of the drooling creature.

It was then he remembered once more all the times they were together. From beginning to the bitter end. Behemoth had protected him, fought with him in all his battles, and cheered him forward in his own drooling way. Even without a single word, the little goblin had made the demon king feel…not so alone.

"Get some rest, Behemoth" pulling his hand back slowly he watched the figure of his former familiar look up at him, before slowly vanishing. Leaving him alone yet again.

"I'll come and tell you some more" because even in death, he was the only one.

_Maybe I'll see you soon_

* * *

A/N; Hello everyone! I decided to write this as a tribute to Behemoth. Who in my opinion was the only person…goblin, familiar, which ever you want to call him, point is Behemoth seemed like the only one to actually care for Amaimon. I have a theory that Behemoth was possibly a runt or even the outcast because he was different than the rest. Though it is said that a rare few hobgoblin are a different color, but do come in various sizes. In my theory Amaimon found Behemoth when he was still a little demon and empathized with it because he was also small and treated like a weakling. I can see the two growing up and being together all the time. Even with Amaimon's stoic, basically emotionless personality. He showed true concern, anger, and disbelief when Behemoth was kill by Shura and Angel. A bunch of hobgoblins were getting killed, but Behemoth is what made Amaimon go berserk. To me this shows that Amaimon does care about others, in his own way, and is very fragile when losing something important to him. It amazes me how there aren't that many stories building on the friendship of Amaimon and Behemoth.

But no one can deny Behemoth will always be one of the best friends any demon could have. Especially if he stayed with Amaimon for thousands of years. Rest in Peace Behemoth, you deserved more screen time in the anime adaptation. *sniffles*


End file.
